Demons
by Gabby867
Summary: Mara was Best Friends with the one and only Markiplier himself since they were Friends but she has kept a huge secret from him, Then one day she finally gets to meet his Friend Jack but you start to see a different side of them both... MarkiplierDarkiplierAntisepticeyeJacksepticeye


"Mara come on were going to be late for our plane!" Mark says to me (Well Yells) "Coming Mark" I grab the rest of my bags and Smile at Mark as a walk out "You ready to go?" Mark asks "Yes, Lets go" I say as i finish packing my stuff in the car

-4 hours later-

We pull up in front of what I think is Jacks house "There's Jack" Mark says as he points to a guy in Jeans, and a green Shirt "Hey Guys" Jack says to us as we make our way up to him "Hey Jack, this is Mara, Mara this is Jack" "Hey Jack" I say to him "Hello Mara, Nice to finnaly meet you" I smile at him as he guestures for us to come in.

As we walk into his house i get this Eerie feeling "Would you guys like anything" Jack asks us "I'll have water" Mark says "I'll have the same thing as him" I say as Jack nods and walks into the kitchen "He's one for first impressions aint he" Mark Laughs a bit at what I say just as Jack walks back from the kitchen "Here you guys go" Jack says as be hands us our drinks "Thanks Jack" i say "Uh Jack, you got a little something by your eye" I say as i show him where it is "Oh, Uh Thanks" Jack says as he wipes it off, I sat there in a daze thinking about what that was on Jacks Cheek

 **Jack's Pov**

I notice Mara in a daze and start trying to snap her outta it "Mara...Mara?" "Oh uh, sorry got distracted, So what do you guys want to do?" Mara asks Us Me and Mark then look at each other "You thinking what im thinking" Mark says "I think i am, Your on ive been practicing!" I Say to Mark, at the same time Mara looks at Us counfused i blush a bit and turn my head a little, Dang shes cute..."What are you guys talking about?" Mara then asks us "There's this game on the PS3 Jack has that i keep beating him on" Mark says "Dont worry ill beat you this time Mark!" "Yeah right!" Just then me and Mark stand up and and go into my game room amd start playing the PS3

 **Mara's Pov**

I watch as Jack and Mark stand up and leave the room i then get up and follow them, i sit down on the couch by them as they start playing "Hey Jack were's your bathroom?" I ask as i feel weird all of the sudden "down the hall on the left" "Thanks" I say as i stand up and walk to the bathroom, I shut the bathroom door and look at my self in the mirror, Agh...i kinda yell as i fall to my knees, Im guessing i alerted Mark and Jack when i sorta yelled "Mara are you ok" I hear Jack ask "ye...yeah" i say "Mara are you sure?" Mark then says "Yes im..im sure, ill be out i-in a second" I say "Ok, just call is if you need us" Mark says I then hear them walk away I then try standing up, but i fall right back to my knees im able thought to see my eyes in the Mirror they're pitch black "Oh no...not again" ive never told Mark my secret that im part demon im afraid he'll freak out about it...

A few minutes later when im able to stand again i get up and walk outta the bathroom then sit next to Mark on the couch "You ok?" He asks me "yeah im fine my stomach just hurt thays all" i feel bad about lying but i dont want to tell him about me being part demon, I look over at Jack to see he's just staring at the screen "Uh...Jack?" Just then he starts glitching "Mark whats wrong with Jack?" I ask, Mark then looks over at Jack and his eyes shoot open wide "Mara i need you to get outta here now!!" Mark yells at me "Why, Mark whats goung on?!" Im still looking at Jack as he's still glitching "Mara just listen to me and get out, i dont want you to get hurt!" I then shoot up and go hide in What i think is Jack room in the closet, Stupid place to hide but i dont know where else to hide...I then hear a crash downstairs and Jump trying to figure out what to do...

Should she

1\. investigate it

2\. Stay hidden and wait

Let me know me know for the next chapter, and i hope you guys are enjoying the story so far and sorry for the short chapter ill try and make the next one longer


End file.
